


No Good Dead

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: “You’re not going in.That’s a fucking order, Michael."





	1. Chapter 1

“Where are you going?!”

“I don’t give a _shit_ \- “

“You can’t - “

“He’s _in_ there, Geoff!” Michael screams, pointing to the mangled crush of cars on the road – Ryan suddenly drops his guns to grab Michael around the chest, stopping him from running forward into a _shootout_.

“He’s hurt, you let me fucking go!” Michael shouts, kicking at Ryan’s shin and Ryan grunts but doesn’t let go, securing his arm around Michael’s shoulders and forcibly _dragging_ him away as Geoff spits hurried orders to the evac choppers.

“We can get him, we can _save_ him!”

“No we can’t!” Ryan yells back. “Look at it! You won’t get two steps in!”

“I can fucking well _try_ \- “

“And what use are you to him _dead_?”

“Stay the fuck out of this, Ryan - “

“It’s a fucking _warzone_ down there, Michael, I’m not letting you go - “

“Fuck _off_!” Michael roars, tossing a sharp elbow into Ryan’s ribs – Ryan staggers back with the blow but doesn’t let go, and Geoff shoots them both a glare.

“You’re not going in,” he says, pointing at Michael. “That’s a fucking order, Michael.”

“Fuck you,” Michael snaps, ferocious like a wild dog.

The mangled crush of cars jolts and spits out smoke and Michael tears at Ryan’s jacket, tossing his head back to hit him in the chin – Ryan dodges the move and thumps his fist against Michael’s solar plexus – not nearly enough to wind him, but a _warning_.

“He’s down there!” Michael screeches.

“We know!” Geoff roars, tension making his hands shake. “We know, Michael, you think we _want_ to leave him there?”

“Jeremy’s down there, too, he’s watching out for him,” Ryan reminds Michael. “He’ll be okay - “

“What if he fucking _isn’t_ , Ryan?” Michael barks. “He got shot!”

“We _know_.”

Ryan can still see it in his mind – still rattling around with all the chaos of the past ten minutes, of Gavin popping from behind a car to shoot and going down in a disgusting spray of blood and on a feedback loop is Michael’s ragged shout, needling into Ryan’s brain and reminding him just how fucking _close_ they all are right now, leaving the cops and Bone to shoot it out and _trying_ to make a safe retreat but Jeremy and Gavin are _trapped_ down there and the shouting hasn’t stopped yet.

“I can _help_ him,” Michael snarls, but he doesn’t kick Ryan again.

“You’ll get a bullet in your thick skull before you even get near him,” Geoff bites back.

“I can _help_ ,” Michael says again, quieter, practically _vibrating_ with angry tension.

“Please,” he adds a moment later, softer. “Just let me - “

“No,” Ryan says firmly, loosening his grip a touch to ease the strain on his fractured wrist. “You’re no good to him dead.”

Michael stays silent for a moment and then he – _sniffles_ , practically slumped against Ryan now. Geoff politely looks away and Ryan rests his forehead on Michael’s shoulder as he closes his eyes, panting loudly into the leather.

“How long?” Michael asks a few minutes later. “Geoff, how lo - “

“Ten minutes,” Geoff sighs, cradling his bloody shoulder in his other hand. “We should skedaddle.”

“No,” Michael says.

“Michael - “

“If I can’t be down there then I at least want to – be here. Watch. Know – I don’t – I don’t know, I just - “ Michael breaks off with a weak shrug and looks back down at the streets. Ryan lifts his head to look at Geoff.

“Okay,” Geoff whispers, his frame deflating. “Ryan, you don’t have to stay.”

Ryan tightens his arms around Michael again, this time comforting, and shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “I’ll stay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Stitching Gavin back up is messy and _awful_ and no one lets Michael into the makeshift OR the entire time they’re doing it.

Ryan switches out for a pale-faced Jeremy about two hours in, after most of the metal has been removed and all that’s left is cleaning and stitching but god, it’s _messy_. Gavin’s front’s torn up pretty damn good and if Ryan looks too hard he can start identifying _organs_.

So he doesn’t. Pours alcohol and threads needles and helps Jack put Gavin back together.

(Gavin wakes up in the middle. Ryan’s the one to knock him out before he starts screaming.)

\-- 

Michael doesn’t sleep for a few days after that. He naps fitfully and briefly on the sofa in short little dozes, wakes up with a jerk and panicked eyes and after he nearly clocks Jeremy in the jaw they decide someone should always be there when he wakes up.

And it’s on a drowsy, lazy evening, just Michael and Ryan and Jeremy sprawled across various parts of the sofa, when Geoff’s happy little giggle radiates down the hallway. Ryan and Jeremy sit up at the sound and Michael looks up from his phone, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

A moment later, the end of a crutch appears around the corner of the hallway, soon followed by – by _Gavin_ , a huge swathe of gauze wrapped around him under his shirt and his legs bruised up to all hell, but _alive_. Standing with the help of two crutches and Geoff’s hands on him and despite his black eye he smiles at them, ever cheerful.

“Michael boi!” He exclaims, waving two fingers at him from the grip of the crutch.

“Gavin,” Michael says, relief clear in his voice as he pockets his phone. “Gav.”

“Here, let’s get you over there,” Geoff says, and carefully helps Gaivn over to the sofa – Ryan notices Michael stiffen in the corner of his eye, shifting over so Geoff can ease Gavin down beside him.

“You okay?” Geoff asks as Gavin puts the crutches aside, hovering nervously over him.

“Yeah,” Gavin says, and proceeds to lean on Michael’s shoulder, smothering his side with his weight as Michael laughs and wraps a careful arm around his shoulders, presses his cheek to Gavin’s hair in a show of affection that makes Ryan’s chest tight.

“Heard you were waitin’ for me,” Gavin teases, poking at Michael’s chest and lifting his head to look at him. “Y’look like shit.”

“Says you,” Michael bites back fondly. Gavin grins, showing teeth, and then presses a kiss to Michael’s cheek before resting his head on Michael’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

“Get s’me sleep,” he murmurs, nuzzling more into Michael’s neck as Michael turns _pink_ , his fingers hovering tentatively over Gavin’s knee before he finally rests his palm on it.

Geoff raises an eyebrow and Michael mouths a sharp _shut up_ to him.

Ryan and Jeremy share a glance – not that surprised, not really, not with how affectionate Gavin always is, not with how many loopholes Michael jumps through to make things happen for Gavin – but pleased. A little smug.

Michael shoots them the same _shut up_.


End file.
